


Baking Up Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry owns a bakery and the ministry is trying to recruit him into being an auror. he refuses until his old crush comes into his life again to take a crack at it.these characters belong to jk rowling





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry was wiping down the counter when the bell above the door ran. “We’re closed.” He said without looking up.   
“Then why is the door unlocked?” Harry looked up at the familiar voice. It was Draco Malfoy.   
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.   
“So this is where the great Harry Potter ends up? Owning a bakery?” Malfoy asked, looking around. “Thought you were going to be an Auror.”  
“I think I’ve had enough of that life for a while. Not that it’s any of your business.” Harry said. He watched Malfoy as he looked around, waiting for him to say what he was doing here. When the silence persisted Harry asked him again.   
“Well, I’m actually here to ask you to come work for the ministry. We have a case no one can figure out; Shacklebolt seems to think you’re the perfect man for the job.” Malfoy crossed his arms and looked at Harry.   
Harry shook his head. “Sorry, Malfoy, but I’m not coming. I’ve already heard about the case and sent Kingsley all I could about it. I can’t help anymore.” Harry walked into the back. To his surprise Malfoy followed. “Come on, you can’t be back here.”   
“You’re closed anyways.” Malfoy said, hoping onto the baking table. Harry shook his head and picked up a sifter. He started shaking it, sprinkling powdered sugar on chocolate cupcakes. “Really, Potter? How are you not going crazy?” Malfoy asked.   
“Malfoy, I told you, I’ve had enough! I faced Voldemort countless times, let alone the fact that I saved the world and lost a lot of people close to me while doing it. I’m going to take some time off and every one can bloody well deal with it!” Malfoy hopped off the table and looked at Harry who was now shaking the sifter so hard sugar was slopping out of the sides. Malfoy put his hand lightly on Harry’s and Harry stopped shaking, putting the sifter down with a sigh.   
“Harry, it’s ok. I’m sorry I kept pressing the issue.” Harry could only nod. His voice failed him as he had suddenly become very aware of Malfoy’s hand on his. His whole body was on fire. He cleared his throat and slowly pulled his wrist out of Malfoy’s hand. Was he imagining things or did Malfoy hesitate to let it go?  
“It’s fine.” Harry said, continuing sifting the sugar. Malfoy continued to look at Harry. “Was there anything else?” Harry asked after a while.   
“No, no there wasn’t.” Malfoy said. He looked around the room and then back at Harry. “I guess I’ll go, then.” Harry nodded and watched as he walked towards the door. “Maybe I’ll be back tomorrow to try one of those.” He pointed to the cakes. He smiled and after a second Harry heard the bell on the door. He pointed his wand and locked it. He finished his last 2 trays and put them in the fridge. Thanks to some clever spells they would taste fresh-out-of-the-oven tomorrow. Harry baked half of his things this way so things weren’t crazy in the morning when he made the rest. He cleaned up and went upstairs to the flat he rented above the store. When he lay down and tried to sleep, he realized that the only thing he could think about was the fact the Malfoy was coming back tomorrow.   
*******  
The next morning Harry opened the shop and starting putting out the things he had made last night. People were shuffling in and out all day and every time the bell rang Harry’s stomach flipped with nerves, then sank with disappointment when he saw it wasn’t Malfoy. He’d had a crush on Malfoy for a long time, and he thought working in the muggle world he’d never see Malfoy and then hopefully get over him. But last night…last night his hopes shot up again and now once again he couldn’t think about anything else. The phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.  
“Hello?” Harry answered.   
“Harry? It’s Kingsley.”   
“Look, I already told Malfoy that--”  
“I know, he told me. But I’m hoping you’ll reconsider…he needs a partner and no one will work with him, Harry. Please.” Harry could hear the desperation in Kingsley’s voice.   
Harry sighed. “Let me think about it and I’ll call you back.” Now Harry’s thoughts were even more distracted, thinking about Draco and him sharing an office, seeing Draco every day. He looked outside and saw it was starting to get dark and Harry lost his hope. Eventually he put the closed sign up and went into the back. He threw out all the extra stuff and started making the new stuff for the next morning.   
He was finishing up when he heard the bell on the door. He put the sifter down and looked into the lobby with a grin on his face.   
“Sorry, busy day.” Malfoy said. “You look happy.” He said smiling. Instead of answering Harry just walked into the kitchen. A second later Malfoy came in too, hopping up on the table. “Why are you so smiley?”  
“I didn’t think you were going to come.” Harry said blushing.   
“We’re you waiting for me?” Malfoy asked. Harry just looked at him and smiled.   
“How was your day?” Harry asked.  
Malfoy shrugged. “Hectic, but what else is new. I was asked out by some guy in the office across the hall, he wanted to go out tonight.”  
Harry’s face fell. “Oh….” So that’s where he was earlier. Harry turned away and put a tray in the fridge. “How did that go?”  
“Don’t know…he’s probably pissed as I’m half hour late.” Malfoy said.   
Harry turned around fighting back a smile. “What? Why didn’t you go?”  
Malfoy fixed Harry with stare that made Harry’s face flush. “I had someplace better to be.”  
Harry swallowed and turned away, putting another tray in the fridge. “Well, I’m sure he was a nice guy, maybe you should have gone.”  
“Wouldn’t be right…I like someone else.”   
Harry turned and raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face. “That’s very, moral of you.” he said. Malfoy grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it but it only made it half the distance and fell on the floor. Harry laughed. He put his last tray in the fridge and grabbed a mop to clean up the sugar. “Who’s this other guy?”  
“A friend of mine…I’m trying to find a way to tell him because I don’t know if he feels the same way.” Something about his tone made Harry look up. His cheeks burned as he met Malfoy’s eyes, but he looked away quickly and finished mopping. “What’s a good way to tell someone?”  
“What, that you like them?” Malfoy nodded. “I don’t know…I’m not exactly an expert here. I’ve never liked another guy before.” Before now anyways. He thought to himself. “What would you do if he wasn’t your friend?”  
“Probably just kiss him…or something equally rash.” Malfoy said. Harry looked at him surprised. “What? If they want it they’ll kiss me back, if not well…then they don’t.”  
“Has that worked for you before?”   
“Never tried it before.” He said. “Hey, where can I wash my hand by the way?” he asked, holding up his hand. There was powdered sugar on it still. Harry walked over to him. With Malfoy sitting on the table they were exactly the same height.   
“Just lick it off.” Malfoy shot him a look. “What? It’s just sugar, lick it off!” Malfoy just looked at him. Harry met his eyes and held them. It was now or never. He reached out and took Malfoy’s hand. “Something rash, huh?” he whispered and he felt Malfoy tense. He brought Malfoy’s hand closer and put his tongue at the bottom on Malfoy’s middle finger. Harry heard a small gasp from Malfoy as he slowly slid his tongue upwards. When he reached the tip he slowly put the finger in his mouth and slid it into his mouth. At the knuckle he stopped and slowly pulled it out. “Like that?” he asked, his voice barley a whisper.   
Harry let go of his hand and looked up at Malfoy; his eyes were wide staring back at Harry’s. Harry looked away and mumbled an apology, stepping away from the table. Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Harry stood between Draco’s legs and they looked at each other. Slowly they moved closer and their lips touched, the kiss soft and light. They pulled away and Draco stared at Harry’s eyes which had gone darker with desire. Suddenly Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s harder, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Harry’s hands were sliding up and down Draco’s back and up to his head. Draco held Harry’s hips and pulled him as close as he could.   
“God Draco, I’ve wanted this for so long!” Harry gasped. He reached down and pulled off Draco’s shirt.   
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Draco said. He pulled of Harry’s shirt and it was barley off when their lips were pressing together again. Harry reached down and unbuckled Draco’s belt. “God, greedy!” he laughed, lifting his hips so Harry could lower his pants and boxers. Harry smiled and bent forward, taking the cock into his mouth. Draco gasped loudly and gripped the edge of the table. His other hand laced through Harry’s hair. He looked down and watched as Harry’s head bobbed back and forth, his cheeks hollowing with every suck. “God, you’re good!” Draco said, tilting his head back as Harry was taking slow pulls on his cock. He looked back down and their eyes met as Harry flicked his tongue over the tip. “Shit!” Draco gasped. Harry put the cock back into his mouth and worked it for a moment longer before Draco came. The force of it made his whole body shake, his knuckles white as he gripped the table. Harry swallowed several times and stood up, watching Draco gasp and moan. Harry was rubbing Draco’s chest when Draco stood up off the table and pushed Harry back against the fridge. He kissed him hard and then dropped to his knees.   
He pulled down Harry’s pants and boxer and Harry stepped out of them. Draco took the cock into his mouth and started moving back and forth, his tongue swirling on the underside. “Fuck!” Harry grunted, trusting his hips forward. Draco gripped his hips, moving them in time with his sucking. Harry looked down and put his hands on Draco’s head, moaning as he watched Draco work his cock. He slipped it out of his mouth and licked the sides up and down, making Harry tilt his head back with a groan before taking back into his mouth. Harry could feel his climax building and as there was nothing to hold onto he grabbed a handful of Draco’s hair. He shouted as he came hard, Draco swallowing and gripping his hips even harder. Harry was breathing hard and Draco stood up, kissing him hard on the lips. Their hands slid all over each other and Harry grabbed Draco’s ass, pushing him back to the baking table.   
“Harry,” he breathed.   
“Turn around,” Harry said, turning Draco around and bending him over the table.   
“Fuck me!” Draco gasped and Harry entered Draco’s ass. Harry started thrusting, Draco’s hands reaching back and holding Harry’s hips. Harry grabbed Draco’s hip with one hand and slid the other up his back. He grabbed Draco’s hair and turned his head, banding down so his mouth was by Draco’s.  
“You—like—that?” Harry said between thrusts.   
“Fuck yeah!” Draco shouted, grunting with every thrust. A growl left Harry’s throat and he licked Draco’s neck, sucking on the skin there. “Oh fuck!” Draco shouted. Harry stood back up and paused every time he entered Draco, pulling out slowly and slamming back in. He held it there while he reached down and started stroking Draco’s cock. “Harry! Fuck, Harry!” Draco said, his voice begging Harry to move. With a grunt Harry started his thrusting again, all the while stroking Draco. Suddenly Harry pulled out and turned Draco around, lifting him onto the table and pushing him onto his back. Draco automatically spread his legs and Harry entered him again, resuming the stroking of his cock. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry’s hand was gripping Draco’s waist and he was trusting hard. “Harry, I’m—I’m coming!”   
Harry nodded and sped up his rhythm on both the thrusting and the stroking. Suddenly Draco was coming hard, his legs wrapping around Harry harder and holding him inside. Harry grunted and squeezed both of Draco’s hips as he came hard inside Draco’s ass. His head tilted back as he shouted, letting the orgasm run through his body. Harry pulled out slowly and pulled Draco up, kissing him again. They kissed for a long time before parting, both breathing heavy.   
“How long?” Draco asked.   
“Since before the war.” Harry said. Draco leaned his forehead on Harry’s and looked him in the eye.   
“Too bad you didn’t say anything sooner…we could have done this a long time ago, done this more times.”  
“Kingsley called me today and asked me to reconsider.” Harry said.   
“Have you?”  
Harry nodded. “We’d be working together, in the same office.” Draco smiled at him. “If baking table sex was this good, I wonder what office desk sex will be like.” Draco laughed.   
“Dirty!” He said, kissing Harry. “Does this mean the bakery is closed?”  
“I’m sure someone will buy it…after I clean the table of course.” They both laughed and kissed again. “We should go upstairs.” Harry murmured. Draco nodded and grabbed his clothes, following Harry up the stairs to his flat.


End file.
